Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2016
06:11 jutro wyjeżdżam 06:11 a już dziś chce wypić rozpuszczalnik 06:11 (derp) 06:11 czemu 06:11 irytują mnie te przygotowania i to jak drą mordy po mnie o to 06:12 moze kiepsko ci idzie pakowanie 06:13 a wziąłeś ciepłe majtki? 06:21 .v. 06:22 Spodziewałem się, że ktoś da jakiś temat czy coś. 06:24 A. Tu. Klops. 06:41 Dzień dobry 06:41 Ja jestem Kyu. 06:42 KJU 06:42 WItaj 06:43 Elo 06:46 Dziń dybry Kuroszó i Azie. 06:46 Hej 06:47 Kuroś <3 06:47 Pustki wszędzie. 06:48 ♥ 06:48 Czeekaj 06:48 <3 06:48 Emotki naprawili 06:48 ;o 06:48 <3 06:49 (Petyr) 06:49 A faktycznie. 06:49 działa <3 06:49 Bolec wie że mam inne konto 06:49 o imieniu Az 06:50 kim żych jes 06:50 Twoim koszmarem. 06:50 a ja mam lizacka 06:50 zw 06:50 mHM 06:50 nie mam koszmarów 06:51 mam rzadką chorobę że nie śpię 06:51 Bo się spersonifikowały w moją osobę. 06:51 to wyjaśnia 06:51 * Corazel tuli Ramzej 06:51 wreszcie was spotkałem 06:51 zniszcz mi życie 06:52 Masohistyczne zapędy? 06:52 jj 06:54 O jezu... 06:54 Nie mieszajcie fanty z colą. 06:55 Ramzej kto Ty jesteś 06:55 erio 06:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0Xg93y6ZBA 06:55 (petyr) 06:57 Modad 06:57 serio 06:58 Modad 06:58 https://media.giphy.com/media/6pjnF8qE6sqU8/giphy.gif 06:59 https://youtu.be/FdBqOCS8LmM 07:00 Ty się Jokerem nie masz prawa zasłaniać 07:00 To mój Joker 07:00 mój tylko moj 07:00 Ja jestem Harley Quinn 07:00 Cześć 07:00 slipknot ;-; 07:00 fuj 07:00 Gdzie akt własności? 07:00 Joker is my master 07:00 * Corazel pokazuje 07:01 To papier toaletowy. 07:01 Skoro w ROsji jest batmna 07:01 to ja zostanę 07:01 Jokerem 07:01 i go zabiję 07:02 Śmiało. 07:02 Prześlę Ci tego gifa telegrafem jak się uda. 07:02 W sensie jeśli go zabijesz. 07:03 Psycho. 07:04 tak 07:04 ? 07:04 Kiedy ostatnio był Rzymek? 07:05 rzymek pojechał na wakacje 07:05 ^ 07:06 Z Araczem do dawnej Jugosławii? 07:06 Nie. 07:06 Wróci za 2 tygodnie 07:06 A, dobra. 07:07 Też miałem pojechać lecz rehabilitacja pokrzyżowała mi plany. 07:07 kto chce fajny kawałek z gatunku dark ambient? 07:07 Słucham teraz BC, więc ja podziękuję. 07:08 my słuchamy tego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OS3nNw6ldXY 07:08 najtkur 07:09 jea 07:09 Chodź ze mnooooą. 07:11 oh nuuuuuuuuu nightcore 07:11 ;v 07:12 :v 07:12 ok, to ja nie będę wyrażał swojej opinii. 07:12 splif team 07:12 elo 07:13 Możesz wyrażać 07:13 Jednakze w sposób regulaminowy. 07:13 Cze Rycu. 07:13 yo Ryc 07:13 to niezły bolec 07:14 srogi kwas wykręca mi pysk od rana 07:15 gościu wyraź mi swoją opinię 07:15 tak bardzo mnie to interesuje 07:15 Rozumiem, i zrozumiałem żę takie "rakowe" zachowanie jest prawdopodobnie jest możliwe na "mój (rak) świat wiki" 07:15 typie MWŚ jest już passe 07:16 A ja "rak wiiki" nie jest? 07:17 e? 07:17 e? 07:17 Co 07:17 xD 07:17 daj mi napisy 07:17 po polsku 07:17 Też średnio zrozumiałem. 07:18 Co? 07:18 może to po ślunsku było 07:18 "A ja "rak wiiki" nie jest?" ---- This. 07:19 no własnie 07:19 07:19 dobre pytanie 07:19 Wytłumacz, plox. 07:19 "co?" 07:19 miało być jak 07:19 "jak" 07:20 I tak nie czaję. 07:20 a jak rak wiki nie jest? 07:20 aha 07:20 a myślałem że to ja po mieszance mefedronu i whisky bełkoczę 2016 07 23